maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Taskmaster/Wearingglasses
TASKMASTER Tony Masters, the man with the Photographic Reflexes. Does whatever a Captain America, Hawkeye, Daredevil, or anyone can, and he boasts he can do it better! This took the longest figuring out, still kinda dissatisfied with what I've come up, but here we go all the same. His moveset is a copy (or a variant) of other character's moves, with a few tweaks. While he is versatile, his lower Stamina would be the balancing factor. *'Class: Generalist' *'HP: '''3/5 *'Stamina:' 1/5 *'Attack: 3/5 *'Defense: '''3/5 *'Accuracy: '3/5 *'Evasion: '2/5 *'Passives: **'Photographic Reflexes' - starts with one stack, gains one stack whenever he's attacked. Each stack gives him a low (7%) chance to counterattack. Max 4 stacks. #Level 1 - Either Bow Master or Blade Master #*'Bow Master (Ranged)' - Taskmaster channels his inner Hawkeye and shoots with his bow and arrow. Single target, one hit. #**'High Criticals' #**'Guaranteed Hit' #*'Blade Master (Slashing Melee)' - Taskmaster remembers the moves of Sif and Black Knight and slashes at the foe with his sword. Single target, three hits. #**Causes Bleeding #**Causes Ravaged #Level 2 - Counterswitch (Passive Buff) - Taskmaster chooses an enemy, and changes into the appropriate counter class. Cooldown one round. Unlike the other class changing skills, Taskmaster's costs a bit of Stamina. #*'Quick Action' #*'Subtle' #*Causes Target Focus ##Generalist Taskmaster has Bow Master and Shield Master. ##Tactician Taskmaster has Blade Master and Firearms Master. ##Infiltrator Taskmaster has Bow Master and Martial Master. ##Scrapper Taskmaster has Blade Master and Martial Master. ##Bruiser Taskmaster has Blade Master and Shield Master. ##Blaster Taskmaster has Bow Master and Firearms Master. #Level 6 - Either Martial Master, Gun Master, or Shield Master. #*'Shield Master (Melee)' - Just like Cap! Taskmaster rams into the opponent Shield first. Single target, one hit. #**Causes Weak Point #**Causes Dizzy #*'Gun Master (Gun Ranged)' - With twin Uzis akimbo, Taskmaster looks like the spitting image of Frank Castle. Single target, four hits. Low single target damage, good area damage. #**Causes Off Balanced #**Has a follow up attack: Cover Fire - all enemies, four hits. #*'Martial Master (Melee Unarmed)' - Taskmaster cribs from both Heroes for Hire Luke and Danny and does a three hit combo. Highest damage output among his Lvl 6 attacks. #**Causes Combo Setup #**Has Exploit Combos #Level 9 - Depends on his class, but all are Passive Buff, Quick Action. Cooldown two rounds. Cooldown applies to all level 9s when one is used. #*'Natural Mastery' - Generalist. His photographic reflexes allow him to move superhumanly fast, by watching recorded video in fast forward. #**'Burst of Speed' - takes two actions this round, but takes damage on every offensive action he does. #**'Blinding Speed' - the next attack is Stealthy. #*'Tactical Mastery' - Tactician. This buff apply to all allies. The next attacking enemy will get counterattacked by Taskmaster's entire team. #**'Tactical Mastery' - The next attacking enemy will provoke a counter attack. Lasts one round. #*'Stealth Mastery' - Infiltrator. #**'Snipe' - The next attack is Stealthy and has Deadly Crits. #*'Close Combat Mastery' - Scrapper. Taskmaster remembers Iron Fist and Daredevil's fighting style. #**'Pragmatism' - The next melee attack is a Hemorrhaging Attack, Exploits Combos, and has High Crits #*'Defense Mastery' - Bruiser. Taskmaster mimics Colossus and Captain America's defensive stances. #**'Defense Mastery' - Preemptive Counterattack with Taskmaster's current Level 1 attack. Protects against single-target and area attacks and takes reduced damage (not Colossus level, but enough). Lasts one round. #*'Firepower Mastery' - Blaster. Frank Castle and Cable eat your hearts out. #**'Firepower Mastery' - The next ranged attack causes Cornered, has Lock-on, and'Suppression Fire' #***'Suppression Fire' - follow up attack with an area attack using twin Uzis.Catastrophic, all enemies, four hits. Category:Heroes Category:Generalists Category:Marvel